Dream a little Dream
by Mithya Aviana Cailin
Summary: Eva mendapati dirinya terbangun di dalam dunia fiktif Detektif Conan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tokoh Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Aku hanya meminjam sekadar untuk bersenang-senang semata.**

 _Warning: Ada topik tentang evaluasi harga diri yang rendah, depresi dan bunuh diri, jika topik ini mengganggu, mohon agar tidak membaca cerita ini. OOC. Humor garing._

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam kafe Poirot dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Maaf, aku terlambat." seruku saat melihat Azusa.

Azusa tersenyum melihatku yang sedang berusaha kembali bernafas normal setelah berlarian seperti kesetanan. "Hi, Eva-chan, tenang saja, shift-mu baru akan dimulai 2 menit lagi."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil menoleh menatap jam dinding di kafe. "Kukira aku telat..." Aku menepuk dadaku menandakan bahwa aku merasa lega. "Ya sudah aku taruh barang-barangku dulu di locker." Aku beranjak menuju ruang khusus karyawan Poirot.

Setelah memasukkan tasku ke dalam locker dan memakai apron khas Poirot, aku langsung keluar untuk membantu Azusa. Untung hari ini tamu-tamu di Poirot masih belum banyak. Aku tidak enak dengan Azusa jika aku datang telat saat lagi banyak tamu.

Saat aku keluar, aku melihat Detektif Mouri, Ran dan Conan baru memasuki kafe. Aku langsung tertegun saat melihat mereka. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka nyata. Sudah beberapa bulan aku mendapati diriku berada di dunia Detektif Conan dan aku masih sering merasakan getar kehebohan setiap melihat karakter dalam manga tersebut. Tetapi aku tidak berani mendekati mereka atau mengajak mereka mengobrol selain untuk menanyakan atau mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Aku cukup bangga dengan diriku karena tidak bertingkah terlalu mencurigakan di hadapan mereka. Setidaknya aku merasa tidak dicurigai oleh Conan. Saat pertama kami bertemu, aku rasa kedua mataku berbinar-binar seperti dalam manga. Tetapi aku berhasil beralasan bahwa aku mengagumi Detektif tidur Kogoro untuk menjelaskan kenapa aku begitu kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat mereka. Aku bahkan meminta tanda tangan Bapak berkumis itu dan seperti dalam manga, sedikit pujian dari seorang 'penggemar' membuat Bapak berkumis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak bangga.

Aku berusaha sedikit mungkin mengurangi interaksi dengan para pemain utama. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan grup detektif cilik dan aku nyaris menjerit saat melihat Ai Haibara. Dia adalah salah satu karakter favoritku. Untung saja saat itu aku tidak sedang melayani di dekat meja yang mereka duduki jadi aku masih bisa menarik dan membuang nafas berulang-ulang untuk mengatur agar aku tidak bengek di hadapan mereka.

Sebelum berakhir di sini, seperti layaknya fans-fans manga lainnya, aku banyak membaca fanfiction dan beberapa adalah tentang self-insert tentang fans yang terjebak di dunia khayalan dengan karakter favorit mereka. Aku tahu bahwa adalah sebuah ide buruk untuk terlalu berdekatan atau melibatkan diri dalam plot cerita. Mengubah jalan cerita bisa berakhir baik atau buruk tergantung keberuntunganmu atau setidaknya seberapa mahir penulis fanfiction tersebut dalam menggubah ceritanya agar menarik dan dapat diterima.

Masalahnya aku yakin ini bukan fanfiction. Aku adalah orang asli walau sekarang wujudku seperti seorang karakter dalam manga. Dan mengetahui keberuntunganku, jika aku terlalu terlibat aku pasti akan menghancurkan jalan ceritanya atau mungkin saja berakhir dibunuh. Ugh!

Aku tidak punya _survival skill_ yang diperlukan untuk bertahan hidup dalam dunia Detektif Conan yang bertemakan pembunuhan dan organisasi misterius jahat. Aku bukan orang yang cerdas dan teliti seperti Conan, Ai dan macam-macam karakter lainnya. Dunia ini memiliki banyak tokoh-tokoh detekif dan petugas polisi yang memiliki kemampuan analitis yang tajam dan mampu beradaptasi membuat rencana dadakan dalam situasi apapun. Seharusnya aku merasa aman dengan keberadaan mereka tetapi nyatanya mereka itu adalah _death magnet_ di mana ke mana pun mereka pergi, mereka pasti akan terlibat kasus pembunuhan. Untungnya plot cerita ini kebanyakan pembunuhan dengan motif balas dendam bukan orang gila serial pembunuh berantai. Dengan keberuntunganku, mungkin saja aku akan jadi korban. Sementara ini aku rasanya aman.

Di dunia ini aku sendirian tanpa orang yang familiar bagiku. Aku sungguh ketakutan dan merasa kesepian walau rupanya diriku di dunia ini juga memiliki keluarga sendiri. Aku tidak mengenal keluargaku yang ada di dunia ini dan mereka pun menyadari bahwa aku pun tidak seperti yang mereka kenal.

Satu-satunya yang familiar bagiku adalah karakter-karakter dalam manga Detektif Conan ini. Makanya walau aku berpikiran untuk menjauhi tokoh-tokohnya, aku sungguh tidak bisa, yang aku kenal dengan jelas adalah mereka. Aku mengikuti manga Detektif Conan dari aku masih SMP sampai sekarang. Aku menangis dan tertawa bersama karakter-karakter ini disetiap halaman pada manga. Dan sekarang aku terperangkap di dunia ini. Seharusnya bagaikan impian indah yang menjadi kenyataan bukan? Tetapi tidak seperti itu.

Walau kadang aku merasa senang saat melihat tokoh-tokoh yang selama ini hanya ada dalam manga, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih dan kesepian di dalam diriku. Percaya atau tidak, aku merindukan keluarga asli-ku. Padahal sebelum aku tiba di dunia ini, aku juga tidak begitu akur dengan keluargaku. Aku orang yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi dan kebanyakan mengurung diri di kamarku terperangkap di dalam dunia-ku sendiri. Di sini pun aku agak mengalami kesulitan untuk beradaptasi.

Awalnya aku terbangun dari tidur koma selama 6 bulan dan di diagnosis amnesia oleh dokter. Di rumah sakit itulah aku pertama kali melihat Conan tetapi anak itu tidak melihatku. Maklum dia lagi sibuk dan tegang. Kalau tidak salah saat itu adalah lagi di bagian manga tentang Rena Mizuhashi dan FBI yang berarti ada Shuichi Akai. Shuichi Akai adalah salah satu tokoh pria favorit-ku. Aku agak sedikit naksir dengan dia. Oke, aku naksir banget sama dia. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak berani menghampiri dia. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku baca fanfiction self-insert, maka aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian mereka. Siapa yang mengira fanfiction pun bisa jadi pegangan?

Lagipula aku saat itu pun sedang panik memikirkan kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba ada di Jepang dan berbicara lancar dalam bahasa jepang pula. Belum lagi bertemu dengan keluargaku yang versi manga ini. Menurut keluarga 'baru'-ku ini, kami pindah ke Jepang ini sudah lama sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Aku sempat mengira aku sedang bermimpi tetapi aku tak kunjung bangun. Lalu aku sempat mengira aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum aku terbangun di dunia ini. Dokter bilang aku kecelakaan tetapi aku tidak mengingat apapun soal itu. Aku juga tidak mengingat semua ingatan milik Eva yang dikenal keluarga baru-ku ini. Jadi mungkin bisa dibilang aku memang benar amnesia. Tetapi aku memiliki ingatan asliku walau kadang agak sulit mengingat ingatan yang spesifik belakangan ini. Yang membuatku penasaran adalah aku tidak bisa mengingat saat-saat terakhir sebelum aku bangun di sini. Aku sudah berusaha mengingat-ingat tapi tetap tidak bisa. Apakah aku sungguh mengalami kecelakaan sebelum terbangun di sini saat masih di dunia nyata? Aku sungguh tidak tahu.

Aku tambah depresi saat pulang dari rumah sakit dan terpaksa tinggal dengan keluarga baruku. Aku sempat berpikir untuk menemui Conan dan memohon bantuannya agar aku bisa pulang kembali ke dunia asalku. Untungnya aku berhasil mengontrol diri sebelum melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Mereka mana mungkin bisa membantuku. Aku ingat banyak cerita tentang bahwa jika kau terjebak dalam mimpi, kau harus bunuh diri agar bisa bangun. Tetapi aku terlalu takut untuk menghabisi nyawaku sendiri.

Mengenai keluarga baru-ku, aku memiliki seorang Paman dan seorang adik perempuan. 'Orang-tua kandung'-ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang sama dengan yang membuat diriku tidur koma selama 6 bulan. Adik perempuanku bernama Lily dan dia menjelaskan bahwa setelah orang-tua kami meninggal, dia tinggal bersama Paman Noah. Lily juga berada dalam mobil saat kecelakaan fatal itu terjadi tetapi lukanya yang paling ringan. Katanya, berkali-kali jantungku nyaris berhenti saat koma membuat dia ketakutan. Dia bilang dia tidak akan sanggup jika dia kehilangan diriku juga. Perkataannya membuatku merasa sangat tidak enak dan merasa bersalah. Aku merasa seperti sedang menipu mereka.

Paman dan adikku untungnya sangat pengertian dan tidak terlalu menekanku untuk mengingat 'masa lalu'-ku. Menyadari bahwa aku lebih sering mengurung diri di rumah, adikku berusaha mengajakku jalan-jalan keluar rumah. Berhubung diriku sendiri sebenarnya belum pernah ke Jepang, aku berpikir kenapa tidak.

Saat itulah aku bertemu Azusa yang menyelamatkan diriku yang tersesat saat terpisah dari adikku. Aku sungguh bersyukur dapat bertemu Azusa. Gadis itu sesuai dengan yang digambarkan dalam manga adalah seorang yang sungguh baik dan perhatian. Setelah mengetahui dilema-ku, dia membantuku mencarikan adikku dan saat tidak ketemu, dia membantuku mencari jalan pulang.

Semenjak kejadian itu aku berteman dengan Azusa. Kami bertukar nomor HP dan sering _chatting_ bersama. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian Azusa menawarkanku untuk bekerja bersamanya di Poirot. Awalnya aku agak ragu-ragu karena _setting_ Poirot juga merupakan bagian utama cerita Conan tetapi akhirnya aku memutuskan menerimanya. Seperti kataku tadi, yang familiar bagiku adalah tokoh-tokoh dalam Conan, mereka bagaikan _a taste of home_? Maka aku pun akhirnya bekerja di kafe Poirot dan menjadi bagian cerita sebagai karakter paling minor dalam Conan.

Walau cuma menjadi karakter minor yang tidak penting, aku cukup senang tiap kali bisa melihat tokoh-tokoh yang selama ini hanya ku lihat di halaman manga. Saat pertama kali aku melihat berita pengumuman soal Kaito Kid, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan jeritan histeris-ku. Pengunjung kafe dan Azusa sampai kaget melihatku. Dengan malu-malu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku juga penggemar Kaito Kid. Saat itulah Azusa menyebutkan perihal Conan sebagai Kid Killer. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menanyakan perihal Conan dan keluarga Mouri serta tentang grup detektif cilik. Azusa memberitahukan nama-nama mereka jadi aku bisa beralasan aku mengetahui sedikit tentang mereka dari Azusa. Bukan karena aku seorang _stalker._

 _777_

Aku mengetahui bahwa Lily juga adalah penggemar Kaito Kid dan tiap kali pencuri itu melakukan misi pencurian menantangnya, Lily suka menghadirinya dengan harapan bisa melihat aksi-nya yang dramatis. Adikku itu lalu mengajakku untuk ikut menghadirinya. Karena kebetulan aku tidak ada shift di Poirot saat itu, aku pun menerimanya dan agak menyesalinya karena tempatnya ramai sekali dipenuhi para penggemar Kaito Kid yang super heboh. Kehebohan itu membuatku sakit kepala. Tempat itu sudah seperti konser remaja yang ingin bertemu selebriti saja. Dan Kaito Kid memang adalah sebuah figur selebriti juga bisa dibilang.

Lily menjerit histeris memanggil-manggil nama KID membuatku nyaris tuli karena aku berdiri disebelahnya. Adikku itu melompat-lompat riang bagai anak kecil yang sudah tak sabar ingin mendapat hadiah.

Aku terjebak dalam kerumunan dan lagi-lagi kehilangan jejak Lily. Aku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari kerumunan tetapi kesulitan karena orang-orang ini terlalu _hyper_ dengan prospek melihat KID. Aku terjatuh saat kerumunan mulai dorong-dorongan. Dengan klise-nya, aku diselamatkan oleh KID sendiri. Saat itu KID masih belum memakai tuxedo putihnya. Dia masih terlihat layaknya orang biasa berpakaian biasa dan memakai topi yang agak menutupi wajahnya. Tetapi aku langsung tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah Kaito Kuroba.

"Hati-hati, Nona. Kau bisa terluka." ujarnya dengan nada suara khas KID.

Aku terperangah saat menatap pemuda itu sebelum dengan gelagapan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kerumunan kembali bersorak dan aku pun melihat ke arah lain untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan pada saat itu KID sudah tidak ada lagi di sisi-ku. Aku pun akhirnya berhasil memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Aku mengeluarkan HP-ku dan mengirimkan teks singkat pada Lily mengatakan bahwa aku sakit kepala dan akan menunggui dia di kafe yang dekat-dekat sana.

Esok harinya, aku menguap keras saat sedang shift kerja di Poirot. Aku tidur agak larut malam kemarin berhubung menunggui Lily sampai selesai di TKP-nya KID. Seharusnya aku pulang duluan saja. Sekarang aku jadi mengantuk bukan main. Aku sudah lumayan familiar dengan jalanan distrik Beika ini berkat bantuan Azusa dan Lily jadi mestinya aku tak akan tersesat. Tapi aku tidak enak meninggalkan adikku sendiri disana walau sebenarnya Lily itu bukan adikku yang sebenarnya. Lily bersikap baik padaku dan aku menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Berbicara soal adikku ini, aku mengetahui bahwa Lily juga bersekolah di SMA Teitan sama dengan Ran dan Sonoko tetapi rupanya tidak sekelas dan tidak berteman. Tetapi Lily tahu soal Ran karena gadis itu terkenal di sekolah sebagai juara karate. Lily juga tahu soal Shinichi Kudo. Sekedar iseng, aku pun bertanya-tanya soal detektif remaja itu yang menurut orang-orang digosipkan menghilang. Tetapi Lily mengatakan bahwa dia pernah melihat Shinichi saat festival sekolah. Pemuda itu memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah. Lily memberitahuku bahwa pihak sekolah dan polisi melarang murid-murid untuk menyebarkan keterlibatan Shinichi pada publik. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu semua itu, aku kan baca manganya. Bagian itu salah satu favorit-ku. Shinichi berkostum seorang kesatria hitam dan Ran berkostum seorang putri. Sungguh romantis.

Azusa menyuruhku untuk cuci muka agar mengurangi rasa kantuk bahkan menawarkanku minum kopi atau teh saat istirahat. Siang itu kafe Poirot agak sepi pengunjung jadi kami bisa agak santai. Aku lumayan menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan kafe. Awalnya aku sungguh ceroboh untungnya Azusa lumayan pengertian dan sabar mengajariku. Bos kafe Poirot sudah tahu 'tragedi' pribadiku makanya dia agak sabar menoleransi kecerobohanku. Menggunakan tragedi pribadi untuk mendapatkan keringanan...manipulatif bukan? Tapi biarlah...lakukan apapun agar hidup ini bisa sedikit lebih mudah.

Lonceng berdering saat pintu kafe Poirot didorong. Aku dan Azusa menoleh dan segera mengucapkan ucapan standar untuk menyambut tamu. Aku tersenyum saat melihat Ran dan Sonoko, Sonoko memang cuma tokoh penghibur semata saja di dalam manga dengan tingkahnya yang menghebohkan tetapi dia juga tokoh penting karena dia adalah sahabat karib Ran.

Mereka masuk dan langsung memilih tempat duduk. Aku membawakan buku menu untuk mereka dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Sonoko sedang melihat-lihat buku menu sambil bergosip tentang seseorang di sekolah mereka. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat mendengar Sonoko menggoda Ran soal suaminya, Shinichi. Pipi Ran bersemu merah dan dia bereaksi seperti dalam manga saat digoda perihal hubungannya dengan Shinichi.

Hari ini mereka tidak bersama Conan. Mungkin hari ini dia pergi bermain dengan grup detektif cilik. Walau sudah beberapa bulan berada di dunia ini, aku masih tidak bisa mengonfirmasi _timeline_ dunia ini. Aku walau membaca setiap cerita pada manga Detektif Conan tidak terlalu hafal semua urutan ceritanya ataupun jalan ceritanya. Bagaimana bisa? Ceritanya saja sudah beratus-ratus bab. Yang aku tahu dengan jelas saat ini Shuichi Akai seharusnya sedang menyamar menjadi Subaru Okiya dan tinggal dirumah Shinichi. Tetapi aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Subaru.

Seharusnya sebentar lagi Masumi Sera dan Tooru Amuro alias Bourbon akan muncul. Aku agak deg-degan untuk bertemu Tooru Amuro alias Rei Furuya. Aku sudah baca sampai bagian bahwa dia adalah polisi rahasia. Dia juga menjadi salah satu tokoh pria favorit-ku. Dia dan Akai benar-benar _cool guys. I would die and go to heaven if one of them could be my boyfriend._ Aku dulu sering berpikir seperti itu. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena mereka tidak nyata. Dan sekarang mereka menjadi tokoh yang nyata bagi diriku tapi tetap saja aku tidak ada harapan dengan mereka. Realistis saja, mereka adalah sama-sama agen polisi yang sedang dalam penyamaran mana sempat untuk be-romansa segala? Hidupku kan bukan fanfiction dimana OC bisa menarik perhatian tokoh yang disukai dan tak lama bisa jadi akrab dan jadi _love interest_. Lagipula aku hanya orang biasa yang sama sekali _not worth mentioning_. Aku tidak memiliki _sparkling personality_ yang bisa menarik perhatian dan membuat mereka ingin mengenalku lebih jauh. _Sad but true._

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif dalam diriku. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

Ran meminta maaf padaku karena membuatku menunggu lama. Aku terkejut dan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang banyak pikiran saja, bukan karena mereka. Aku meminta maaf pada mereka atas kesalah-pahaman tersebut.

Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, aku menghampiri Azusa. Gadis itu memandangku dengan khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa, Eva-chan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." jawabku sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum agar tidak terlihat sedih. Ugh, betapa menyebalkannya menjadi seseorang yang mood-nya tidak karuan seperti diriku.

 _777_

Hari ini aku menemani Paman Noah ke bank untuk mengurusi akun bank milik orangtua-ku. Dan tentu saja bank itu tiba-tiba saja didatangi perampok. _Ugh, my life has become a cliche fanfiction._ Tetapi perampokan ini ternyata tidak ada hubungannya dengan plot asli Conan. Setahuku kasus perampokan yang terjadi dalam Conan kira-kira dalam timeline ini seharusnya yang ada Bourbon yang menyamar menjadi Akai dengan wajah yang terbakar. Yup, aku lumayan hafal kalau jalan ceritanya sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan Bourbon dan Akai berhubung mereka favorit-ku jadi sering dibaca berulang-ulang. Aku tidak tahu apakah kejadian tersebut sudah terjadi apa belum.

Aku yakin perampokan ini berbeda dengan yang itu. Tidak ada Conan dan grup detektif cilik di sini ataupun Bu Jodie. Aku juga tidak melihat penyamaran Bourbon di antara para sandera.

Yang benar saja! Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mendadak menjadi OC yang bisa punya kemampuan dadakan sebagai detektif atau semacamnya yang bisa netralisasi situasi berbahaya seperti ini. Atau kalau tidak, tolong deh, beri aku kekuatan sihir dadakan agar aku bisa melindungi diriku dan paman. Aku memandang memelas ke langit-langit memohon keajaiban. Ayo donk, sesuatu yang aneh sudah seharusnya terjadi saat ini! Ugh, aku ini memikirkan apa sih? Konyol amat! Sungguh tidak rasional! Bagaimana bisa rasional lagian? Aku terjebak dalam manga!

Aku tahu tidak mungkin aku bisa mendadak memiliki kecerdasan jika aku tidak memilikinya sebelumnya. Kecuali Ai bisa membuat obat baru yang bisa meningkatkan kecerdasan otak seseorang. Mengingat anak itu berhasil membuat obat yang bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi anak muda, aku tidak akan heran jika dia bisa membuat obat semacam itu. Mungkin saja sudah ada yang menulis fanfiction tentang itu.

Prioritasku ini sungguh kacau. Aku sedang menjadi sandera perampok _random_ tetapi yang kupikirkan adalah semoga aku bisa mendadak jadi seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan orang hari ini? Bukan seorang detektif. Bukan seorang penyihir pula. Jadi tokoh _mary-sue_ yang dibenci para fans pun tak apa asalkan penyanderaan ini segera berakhir. Jika hidupku ini memang akan menjadi fanfiction, tolong donk siapapun segera selamatkan diriku. _Please!_ jeritku dalam hati sambil mengacungkan satu kepalan tangan seraya memandang langit-langit.

Yang benar saja, dimana semua para detektif dan petugas polisi dalam Conan saat mereka diperlukan? Apakah mereka itu cuma bisa muncul jika Conan ada didekat mereka saja? Aku sungguh ingin menangis histeris detik ini.

"Eva, kau tak apa-apa?" bisik Paman Noah yang menatapku dengan bingung dan merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku-ku.

Aku jadi malu dan untuk menutupi rasa malu-ku, aku berbohong mengatakan bahwa kepalaku sedang sakit. Mengingat bahwa aku ini pernah kecelakaan mobil yang traumatis, pamanku malah jadi tambah khawatir membuatku tidak enak hati. Aku rasa aku memang sudah kehilangan kewarasanku karena aku sungguh berhara _p_ yang tidak realistis dengan mengharapkan seorang _fairy godmother_ (dengan tutu pink kalau perlu) untuk muncul dan menyelamatkanku. Atau jika aku memiliki malaikat pelindung... Ugh, di luar sana, mungkin setan sedang menertawakanku. Atau mungkin tidak karena aku tidak merasa aku selucu itu.

Ternyata jika tidak ada Conan, kejahatan lain pun bisa terjadi dan proses penyelesaiannya sungguh lamaaaaa. Akhirnya perampok berhasil di ringkus polisi tetapi para sandera masih belum boleh pulang karena diharuskan memberi pernyataan pada polisi. Aduh, badanku pegal-pegal dan aku ingin ke toilet!

 _777_

Hari ini aku ditemani Paman dan Lily pergi menemui dokter yang menanganiku saat aku koma. Paman mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya karena ingatanku tak kunjung kembali. Ditambah kebohonganku soal sakit kepala, Paman memaksaku untuk diperiksa kembali.

Akhirnya Paman malah memintaku untuk menemui psikiater untuk membicarakan isi kepalaku yang amburadul. Aku pun menerimanya. Setahuku di film-film tentang dokter-pasien, pembicaraan mereka seharusnya dirahasiakan bukan? Mungkin psikiater yang ku temui bisa membantuku menemukan kewarasanku. Karena sejujurnya aku mulai khawatir karena aku agak kesulitan mengingat ingatan-ingatan asli-ku. Aku ingat orang-tua kandung-ku yang asli masih hidup di dunia nyata dan aku punya saudara kandung juga. Hanya saja aku mulai kesulitan mengingat memori yang berkaitan dengan mereka. Jujur saja, walau aku tidak begitu suka dengan diriku yang sebenarnya, aku takut kehilangan jati diriku.

Memikirkan hal-hal yang berat membuatku frustrasi dan depresi maka aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada tokoh-tokoh dalam Conan yang berdatangan ke kafe Poirot. Keluarga Mouri dan Conan sangat sering bertamu di kafe Poirot berhubung mereka tinggal diatas gedung kafe tersebut. Aku hanya bisa memuaskan mata melihat mereka saat di kafe saja. Tidak mungkin aku mengikuti mereka ke mana pun mereka pergi bukan?

Aku sungguh senang setiap melihat mereka. Kadang grup detektif cilik dan Profesor Agasa juga suka mampir bertamu. Aku suka mengamati mereka dan diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Tetapi aku juga merasa sedih karena walau aku dekat dengan mereka, aku bukanlah bagian dari mereka.

Sepertinya aku telah gagal menjaga jarak dengan tokoh-tokoh ini karena suatu hari Conan mendatangiku yang sedang bengong tenggelam dalam pikiran saat mengamati mereka. Dia naik ke atas bangku dan dengan polosnya (yang pura-pura) memandangku yang masih tidak sadar dengan sekelilingku.

"Eva-neechan, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan seperti dalam anime-nya.

Aku sungguh kaget disapa oleh Conan, bayangkan saja sendiri, si Conan! Aku juga kaget karena dia tahu nama-ku. Aku tidak mampu menjawab.

Anak itu memegang dahiku. "Apakah kau sakit?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya tidak..."

Aku melonjak menjauh seperti habis disengat semut merah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Conan-kun, kau sungguh mengagetkan aku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Habis aku melihat Eva-neechan dari tadi mengamati meja kami jadi aku kira kakak menginginkan sesuatu dari kami." jelasnya dengan nada polos.

Uh-oh, aku ketahuan rupanya. "Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak sedang mengamatimu koq. Aku hanya...aku rasa aku melamun dan kelihatannya jadi seperti melotot kalian." jelasku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Tetapi Eva-neechan selalu mengamati kami setiap kali kami kesini baik dengan saat bersama Ran-neechan ataupun saat dengan yang lain..."

Aku menjadi agak panik dan aku tahu detektif cilik satu ini juga mengetahuinya. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. "Aku hanya suka mengamati orang-orang yang bertamu disini saja." jelasku. "Aku suka pura-pura menebak-nebak cerita latar belakang mereka. Jika ada tamu yang kelihatan menarik, kadang aku bisa membuatkan latar cerita yang aneh."

"Eeh, benarkah?"

"Iya, aku suka membuat cerita pendek." jelasku.

"Eh, Eva-neechan suka menulis? Bolehkah aku membaca cerita buatanmu?" pinta Conan dengan nada memohon.

Aku memandang anak itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalanku karena anak itu seperti sengaja menyebut-nyebut namaku berulang-ulang. Sepertinya aku agak sentimen. "Aku belum menulis apapun. Masih tahap penulisan dalam pikiranku saja. Sebenarnya aku agak kesulitan menuliskan..."

"Oh, Kakak kena writers' block?"

"Aku bukan penulis, seperti yang aku bilang, aku belum menulis apapun."

Conan rupanya masih ingin mengajakku bicara tetapi dia dipanggil oleh Ayumi. Akhirnya anak itu terpaksa meninggalkanku. Aku melihat Conan berbisik-bisik dengan Ai dan anak itu menoleh memandangku. Aku pura-pura mengelap meja di dekatku.

Busyet, jantungku sungguh berdebar-debar kencang. Aku ini seperti orang jahat yang akan di interogasi saja. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Aku harus hati-hati selanjutnya aku tidak boleh mengamati mereka dulu. Aku harus jaga jarak. waduh, aku terdengar seperti penguntit saja. Aku pun segera menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku. Aku berusaha sebisaku pura-pura tidak mempedulikan Conan. Aku merasa anak itu sedang memandangiku.

Tidak tahan, aku melirik ke arah Conan dan tercengang melihat anak itu dalam pose familiar-nya saat sedang berpikir dalam. Wah, aku sungguh berharap bahwa dia tidak tambah mencurigaiku. Tetapi seharusnya tidak masalah, aku bukan ancaman baginya. Aku bukan anggota organisasi hitam yang diincarnya. Seharusnya Conan juga tahu bahwa aku terlalu amatir dalam pengamatanku buktinya aku ketahuan olehnya. Makanya sudah pasti aku bukan orang yang berniat jahat pada mereka bukan?

 _777_

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan karena shift kerja-ku bersamaan dengan jam sibuk kafe Poirot sampai aku dan Azusa kelabakan. Aku mendengar Azusa komplain ke bos kafe agar menambah pegawai lagi. Bagusnya, saking sibuknya, aku jadi lupa sama sekali perihal Conan dan tokoh-tokoh lainnya.

Saat aku pulang ke rumah aku sudah kecapaian. Aku berbaring di ranjang di kamarku. Aku menghela napas sambil memandang langit-langit kamarku. Aku paling benci saat-saat seperti ini karena rasa sedih dan kesepian selalu menggerogotiku.

Aku mengambil HP-ku dan memutar lagu-lagu yang kusukai menggunakan earphone-ku. Aku sudah banyak men-download ulang semua lagu-lagu yang aku sebelumnya suka saat di dunia nyata. Syukurlah, kebanyakan lagu-lagu yang aku suka ada di dunia ini tetapi ada juga lagu-lagu yang aku suka yang ternyata tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku sudah mengecek berulang-ulang untuk memastikan. Ada juga film atau buku novel dan manga yang aku tahu ada di dunia nyata tetapi tidak ada di dunia yang ini. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk memanfaatkan hal ini, mungkin aku bisa menulis ulang kisahnya dan mengirimnya ke publikasi. Film atau novel atau manga yang kumaksud itu sangat terkenal di dunia nyata. Jika aku bisa menjualnya di sini, aku bisa kaya raya. Lumayan kan?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku akan jalan pikiranku yang agak jahat itu. Mungkin hanya akan ku lakukan jika aku kesulitan uang. Lagipula aku bukan seorang penulis, aku tidak yakin bisa menggubah kata-kata yang menarik sebagai rangkaian sebuah cerita. Atau mungkin aku bisa mencari dan membayar _ghost writer_. Aku tertawa kecil saat memikirkannya.

Aku memfokuskan diri pada lirik lagu yang ku putar sambil bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu dan tak lama aku pun terlelap.

Aku terbangun dalam ruangan yang agak temerang oleh cahaya bulan. Aku merasa sesak nafas. Saat aku akhirnya membuka mataku, aku terbelalak saat melihat sosok berwajah pucat melayang di atasku. Dan sosok itu adalah diriku sendiri! Sosok diriku itu diam memandangiku dan tanpa berkata-kata. Aku merasakan sesuatu menetes ke wajahku. Bau pekat darah. Aku membuka mulutku dan menjerit saat aku menyadari dari sosok diriku yang seperti hantu pucat itulah darah itu berasal. Sosok diriku membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku berusaha bangkit agar bisa keluar dari ranjang tapi tubuhku terasa sungguh berat.

Aku terbangun dengan sangat kaget dan ketakutan dan mendarat jatuh ke lantai kamar dengan dentuman yang cukup keras. Aku membelalakan mata dan menyalakan lampu samping meja tidur dan segera memandang sekelilingku. Jantungku berdebar-debar keras dan seluruh tubuhku gemetar.

"Hanya mimpi. Cuma mimpi saja..." gumamku berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

 _777_

"Ah, Eva-chan," panggil Azusa.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh menatap Azusa. Aku terperangah saat melihat sosok pria di samping Azusa.

"Halo, perkenalkan, aku Tooru Amuro. Mulai sekarang kita akan bekerja sama di sini. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya." sapa seorang Tooru Amuro.

Aku tertegun sebelum sadar aku harus membalasnya. "Selamat bekerja?" ucapku dengan bodohnya.

Azusa tertawa kecil mendengar respon-ku. Dia menoleh pada Amuro dan berkata, "Maaf, Amuro-san, sepertinya Eva-chan belum sepenuhnya bangun."

Mendengar itu, Amuro pun tertawa kecil.

Aku akhirnya tersadar dan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Saat Amuro pergi untuk melayani tamu, Azusa menyenggolku dengan sikutnya dan berkata dengan nada menggoda, "Eva-chan, kamu terpesona oleh Amuro-san ya?"

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Mengaku saja, aku tahu Amuro-san memang ganteng..." godanya.

"Tidak, mungkin kamu yang suka dengan dia." balasku. Aku menoleh memandang sosok Amuro yang dengan sigap melayani tamu yang berdatangan.

"Oh, lihat itu, Eva-chan sedang terpikat..."

"Diam ah!" seruku saat melihat Azusa tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum-senyum dan menggodaku. Aku berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Eva-chan, aku akan membantumu..." seru Azusa.

Aku tidak mempedulikan gadis itu. Aku menghela napas setelah akhirnya Azusa sibuk sendiri dan tidak lagi menggangguku. Aku mengamati Amuro diam-diam. Jadi, akhirnya dia muncul juga. Berarti Masumi Sera juga sudah berada di dekat Ran dan Conan. Setidaknya aku tahu sekarang apa yang akan terjadi. Seharusnya nanti ada kasus dimana Conan membiarkan dirinya diculik dan Amuro akan mendekati keluarga Mouri dengan alasan ingin belajar dari Kogoro.

TBC

A/N: Aku masih banyak harus belajar menulis cerita nih. Kebanyakan deskripsi daripada percakapan seperti dua yang sebelumnya. Ceritanya agak aneh tetapi semoga tetap menghibur.


	2. 2

Aku mengamati Amuro yang sedang melayani tamu-tamu kafe Poirot. Semenjak boss Poirot menerima Amuro sebagai karyawan, kafe ini jadi banyak kedatangan remaja-remaja wanita yang hendak makan sembari cuci mata mengamati seorang Amuro. Amuro yang tampan dan _charming_ membuat mata para gadis bahkan wanita dewasa berbinar-binar bentuk love seperti dalam manga dan anime. Memang Amuro itu sungguh mengesankan dengan kemampuannya yang bermacam-macam seperti membuatcakedansandwichkhasnya yang membuat kafe ini tambah ramai pengunjung.

Aku sudah tahu lebih dulu betapa serba bisanya Amuro dari pengetahuan manga DC tapi melihat sendiri pria itu dengan cekatan membuat kue dengan mata kepala sendiri sungguh beda. Dia sungguh menakjubkan, membuatku teringat kepada Black Butler Sebastian Michaelis jadinya.

Aku dan Azusa pun tak bisa tidak, jadi ikut-ikutan memandangi pria itu dengan takjub.

Semenjak Amuro bekerja disini, aku jadi tidak pernah lagi melihat Ai Haibara. Tentunya gadis kecil itu akan sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari Amuro. Akan tetapi aku tidak begitu ingat apakah Ai memang awalnya tidak pernah bertemu Amuro atau dia pernah melihatnya lalu merasakankehadiran hitampada diri Amuro makanya berusaha anak itu menghindarinya.

Ugh, seandainya saja aku bisa membaca manga Detektive Conan disini. Aku kan juga penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya itu. Aku tidak begitu bisa mengingat tiap hal yang terjadi secara mendetail, kalau bisa baca manga-nya kan aku bisa lebih berhati-hati. Aku penasaran juga apakah kehadiranku mengubah keadaan dan jika iya, apakah berpengaruh baik atau buruk? Sejauh ini, seharusnya tidak ada masalah karena aku tidak terlalu terlibat dengan karakter-karakter penting dalam manga ini. Malah aku tidak pernah melihat aksi Conan atau Kogoro tidur.

Sebenarnya sih aku ingin melihat aksi Conan tetapi aku khawatir akan dicurigai dan lagipula kesempatan bertemu anak itu diluar kafe Poirot sangat jarang, hampir tidak pernah malah.

Mengingat ini dunia DC yang kebanyakan peristiwa pembunuhan dan pengeboman, mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku tidak melibatkan diri dalam kasus-kasus Conan. Menonton dan membaca DC memang seru seperti film-film Tom Cruise dimana _mission impossible_ tidak benar-benar _impossible_ karena tokohnya, Ethan Hunt, selalu berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Dan Conan itu memang setara Tom Cruise, suka melompat melayang disatu gedung ke gedung lainnya dengan luapan api dibelakang mereka. Kelihatan keren. Aku hanyalah Aku, tidak spesial sama sekali. Aku pasti bakalan mati kalau terlibat kasus dimana ada pengeboman. Apalagi aku bukan bagian dari karakter utama DC, berarti aku _expendable_. Tak ada jaminan keselamatan bagiku.

Konyolnya aku masih berharap aku punya suatu kemampuan baru yang keren yang bisa membuat diriku menarik juga dimata para tokoh utama. Masa aku ada di dunia DC ini yang bisa dibilang impian jadi kenyataan bagi pecinta DC ini hanya sebagai karakter tak berarti sih? Cerita macam apa ini? Tidak menarik. Mana ada yang mau tahu dengan nada cerita yang datar ini. Tidak adalove interest, tidak ada penjelasan untuk misteri dibalik keberadaanku.

Bisa dibilang aku menang hanya karena aku memiliki _cheat code_ pengetahuan soal DC. Tetapi tak ada gunanya jika aku tidak bisa membaur dengan mereka dan mengubah kenyataan di dunia ini menjadi realita yang menarik bagiku dan juga penonton jika ini benar suatu cerita.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dengan jeleknya. Kenapa aku selalu menganggap hidup baruku yang aneh ini adalah fanfiction? Aku ini manusia benaran, bukan tokoh buatan seseorang kan? _Get a grip, bitch._ Aku memaki diriku sendiri.

Bersyukurlah bahwa kau masih hidup dengan wujud baru ini dan tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam menjalani hidup. Realitas kehidupan yang sebenarnya jauh lebih berat dan aku ini termasuk beruntung bukan? Lahir kembali ditubuh yang lumayan cakep? Check. Bisa bahasa di daerah tempat aku tinggal? Check. Ada keluarga baru yang lumayan pengertian? Check. Bisa saja aku terperangkap di dunia ini tanpa memiliki dukungan apapun atau bisa lebih parah, tak memiliki identitas di dunia ini dan berakhir dipenjara. Hiiih! Inget itu, Eva!! Jangan bodoh. Nikmati yang kau miliki saat ini. Tak apalah jika hanya jadi pengamat semata. Jangan tinggi hati berharap lebih.

Sepertinya kedepannya aku akan harus memaki-maki diriku untuk mengingat kenyataan ini. Tetapi aku merasa tidak puas jika tidak bisa mengenal dan berteman dengan karakter-karakter dalam DC. Rasanya sia-sia bukan jika aku sudah di dunia ini tetapi tidak bisa mengenal mereka lebih jauh? Akan tetapi bahkan dengan wujud baru, diriku masih saja susah berinteraksi sosial. Seharusnya kehidupan ini menjadi kesempatan kedua bagiku. Apalagi ada Akai dan Amuro disini, tokoh favoritku! Aduh, aku ini bagaimana sih? Memang sepertinya dunia menarik penggemar yang salah untuk melakukan perbedaan di dunia DC ini.

Ugh, aku ini aneh. Mungkindiriku yang sebenarnya di dunia nyata sudah gila atau dalam keadaan koma. Makanya halusinasi mimpi dunia DC ini bisa terasa nyata. Tetapi jika ini hanyalah mimpi semata, aku inginnya bisa menggaet pemuda tampan DC. Aku berharap bisa mengontrol mimpi ini ke arah yang kuinginkan. Dan jika ini benar adalah kenyataan, aku berharap aku tidak bertingkah memalukan kedepannya.

Rasanya masih sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa dunia DC ini telah menjadi nyata untukku. Kadang aku merindukan keluargaku yang sebenarnya, bertanya-tanya akan keadaan mereka. Tetapi kian hari aku merasa makin melupakan wajah-wajah mereka dan hubunganku terhadap mereka. Seakan merekalah yang tidak nyata. Jadi begini, aku perlahan seperti kehilangan rasa yang bisa membuatku merindukan dan ingin bertemu mereka tetapi aku teringat terus hal-hal yang membuatku resah jika bertemu mereka lagi.

Selain itu, aku juga tidak begitu bisa membentuk hubungan emosional dengan keluargaku yang baru, Lily dan Paman Noah. Mereka sangat baik padaku dan aku peduli pada mereka tetapi aku terus merasa mereka bukan keluarga asliku. Jika pemikiran ini diteruskan, maka aku tak bisa menghindari rasa sedih dan sepi dihatiku. _All alone in the world._ Daripada begitu sudah seharusnya aku berusaha menjalani hidup sebaik mungkin sebagai Eva dunia ini.

Kedataran dalam hidup sehari-hariku seharusnya normal karena memang aku bukan seorang yang spesial. Aku sepertinya terlalu banyak fokus ke para karakter DC, setidaknya seharusnya aku berusaha mengenal identitas 'Eva' asli di dunia ini. Seperti ini, sudah beberapa bulan aku bangun dari koma, tetapi tidak ada satu pun teman Eva yang mengunjungi. Apakah Eva yang di dunia ini juga sama sepertiku tidak punya teman?

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Aku menjitak kepalaku sendiri. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengerjapkan kedua mataku beberapa kali dengan niat mengusir pikiranku yang mengarah tidak jelas.

 _Concentrate on now, silly!_

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pemandangan dihadapanku yang tentu saja masih tentang Amuro dan para penggemarnya. Amura menangani para tamu yang berdatangan dengan keramahan dan kesabaran yang luar biasa. _One hell of a waiter?_

Aku agak iri dengan Azusa yang dengan luwesnya bisa berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Aku saja masih kesulitan dengan para tamu dan keberadaan Amuro membuatku tambah gugup. Sepertinya aku ingin bersikap tenang dan elegan dihadapan dia agar bisa meninggalkan kesan-kesan yang baik. Tetapi mengetahui diriku, tentu saja aku banyak melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang untungnya bisa diperbaiki. Masih untung tingkahku terhadap pria itu tidak seperti anak gadis yang kelewat jatuh cinta. Aku ngeri jika dia sampai tahu aku ada rasa dengan dia. Malu donk, malu!

777

Tentu saja dunia DC ini seperti hendak mengejekku karena malam itu juga dalam suatu kebetulan yang kuragukan, saat belanja di supermarket dengan Lily, aku berpapasan dengan Subaru Okiya alias Shuichi Akai. Secara internal, fan girl dalam diriku serasa mau jejeritan. Aku berusaha mengontrol diriku karena seharusnya aku bersikap biasa saja, kan aku tidak pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya.

Aku memandangi orang itu dengan diam-diam. Hebat banget penyamarannya, tidak terlihat kalau dia memakai topeng kulit. Satu lagi kesamaan dengan mission impossible, topeng kulit yang terlihat asli.

Tetapi...penulis-penulis manga itu suka sekali membuat karakter yang matanya dibuat sipit atau dalam keadaan tertutup seperti Gabe dalam Switched Girls atau Gin Ichimaru dalam Bleach dan masih banyak lagi. Soalnya saat ini aku memandangi perawakan wajah Okiya ini yang sungguh mengingatkanku terhadap tokoh-tokoh tersebut diatas. Terkesan seperti rubah manipulatif dan seringnya disebut sebagai _trickster_.

Jujur aku penasaran bagaimana Okiya ini bisa jalan-jalan dan melakukan segala macam dengan mata sejenis itu? Ah, sudahlah, jangan berdebat dengan realitas dunia manga.

Okiya ini sedang mengambil bahan-bahan makanan. Apa dia berniat membuat kari lagi? Aku ingat di manga dia suka sekali membuat kari agar bisa jadi alasan untuk bertamu ke rumah Agasa untuk berbagi.

"Eh, kakak dari Poirot!", seru Ayumi dengan nyaring.

Aku terperanjat dan menoleh ke samping dan melihat Ayumi, Ai, Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Mereka pun sedang belanja makanan. Aku lega Conan tidak ada disini. Aku khawatir dia melihatku saat memperhatikan Okiya.

Tunggu dulu, jika Ai ada disini, kemungkinan Okiya ada disini demi mengawasi dan melindungi gadis kecil itu. Dan Conan mungkin ada memberitahu Ai soal kecurigaan dia terhadapku. Apakah Ai melihat saat aku tadi mengawasi Okiya? Lebih dari itu, Okiya alias Akai ini kan pro dalam pengawasan, apakah dia menyadari keberadaanku? Moga-moga tidak.

 _I'm harmless, okay? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, I mean, good._ Tergantung, aku rasa, terhadap upaya membangun karakterku kedepannya, apakah akan merusak jalan cerita DC atau tidak. Siapa tahu aku akan menjadi Mary Sue dan akan memaksa Amuro atau Akai jadi pacar. Kadang aku berharap aku bisa jadi Mary Sue yang banyak memiliki talenta agar bisa berbaur kiri kanan dengan karakter dalam DC.

"Hai, anak-anak, kalian sedang belanja makanan, mau buat apa?", tanyaku. Ini kan Jepang dimana anak-anaknya jauh lebih mandiri dini hari jadi aku berasumsi mereka berniat membuat suatu masakan atau kue. Seringkali bukan, banyak dalam manga kisah anak-anak yang sudah diajarkan memasak dan bersih-bersih oleh orangtua mereka atau belajar sendiri. Aku yang lalu termasuk dalam anak yang dimanjakan yang tidak kenal susah sampai jadinya tidak mau susah. Memalukan memang tetapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi tanpa sadar saat mengingat kekuranganku sebagai manusia yang sangat banyak. Seorang penulis bodoh sekali jika menciptakan karakter bertabiat jelek sepertiku. Memang karakter bertabiat jelek kadang harus ada demi mengaduk-ngaduk plot cerita menjadi dramatis tetapi jangan yang mengerikan seperti diriku. Mana ada yang mau kenalan? Lalu juga jika ini sebuah cerita, keberadaanku akan menghilangkan hasrat untuk membaca lebih jauh.

Ayumi dengan riang menunjukan sebuah majalah kue dan bahwa dia dan Ai berniat mencoba membuat kue tersebut. Genta dan Mitsuhiko disana sebagai dukungan moral dan bersukarela berniat mencoba hasilnya nanti.

Lily mendatangiku dan aku memperkenalkannya terhadap anak-anak itu sebagai pelanggan tempatku bekerja. "Ah, yah, aku pun kapan-kapan akan mampir ke Poirot dengan teman-teman. Kak, aku bisa dapat diskon keluarga kan?"

Aku mencibir. "Mana bisa seenaknya aku memberikan diskon, aku kan bukan pemilik Poirot."

Ayumi yang supel segera akrab dengan adikku dan mereka pun membicarakan soal kue yang hendak anak-anak ini buat. Rupanya Lily dan teman-temannya pernah memakan kue yang dimaksud di sebuah toko di suatu tempat. Jujur saja aku tidak begitu memperhatikan mereka. Aku melirik Ai yang tampak agak bosan. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke arah Okiya.

Entah bagaimana topik kembali beralih tentang Poirot dan kue signature baru yang dibuat Amuro. Lily berniat datang mencoba kue itu kapan-kapan dan juga dia penasaran terhadap Amuro yang sering digosipkan oleh pelanggan Poirot. Genta yang sangat doyan makanan merekomendasikan kue buatan Amuro itu kepada adikku.

Ai menyela pembicaraan. "Ayo, kita harus kembali. Prof. Agasa menunggu kita.", tegurnya.

Aku dan Lily pun berpisah dari anak-anak. Aku mengamati Lily kali ini. Dia sepertinya gampang berinteraksi dengan anak-anak membuatku sedikit iri. Aku selalu canggung, payah.

Aku menatap sekelilingku dan menyadari Okiya pun sudah tidak ada disana. Aku mengangkat bahu dengan enggan, sedikit kecewa. Ingat, jangan terlalu menarik perhatian, Eva.

Ah, diriku ini benar-benar modelhot and cold-nya Katy Perry. Tentukan keputusanmu dengan benar, jangan bolak-balik tidak jelas dengan jalan pikiran sendiri. Sayangnyadiriku ini memang suka tidak jelas dalam menentukan pilihan. Jadi susah sendiri.

Lily memukul bahuku dengan gemas karena aku terus melamun. Dia mengajakku ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan kami.

Seusai makan malam itu, aku dan Lily mengobrol bersama soal film atau buku lalu aku sengaja menanyakan kepada Lily seperti apa diriku sebelumnya dan apakah hubungan persaudaraan kami erat. Aku menanyakan hal itu dengan canggung tetapi Lily tidak merasa terganggu soal itu. Dia bilang hubungan kami lumayan baik tetapi sempat terombak-ambik juga. Lily agak enggan mengatakan alasannya.

Aku menanyakan apakah aku yang dulu tidak memiliki teman karena tidak satu pun mengontakku saat aku bangun dari koma. Lily terlihat tidak enak hati saat mengatakan bahwa Eva yang asli dulu punya beberapa teman dan pacar tetapi hubungan itu jadi berantakan karena sang pacar selingkuh dengan sahabat karib. Wah, klise amat. Adikku itu lalu mengutak atik barang di kardus yang berdebu di gudang demi memperlihatkan padaku beberapa album foto.

Aku terperangah saat memandang tiap foto. Eva yang asli ternyata sangat fotogenik dan suka sekali selfie sendiri atau bareng teman. Lily menunjukkan foto seorang pemuda yang tampan berpelukan dengan Eva, mantan pacarnya, Nathan. Dia juga menunjukan foto mantan teman Eva, Yoko.

Nathan dan Yoko. Kedua orang penting dalam hidup seorang Eva dan mereka mengkhianatinya. Kasihan sekali, Eva yang asli. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Tetapi...ada kan perkataan lebih baik pernah mencintai dan dicintai walau akhirnya kehilangan daripada tidak pernah merasakan cinta sama sekali?

Diriku yang sebenarnya tidak pernah punya pacar dan hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa iri hati saat melihat teman-temanku berhasil mengecap asmara dan memiliki tambatan hati. Dan semakin parah turunnya rasa percaya diriku dan kecemburuanku saat saudara-saudara kandungku juga memiliki hubungan asmara. Orangtuaku pun membuatku merasa makin kurang karena aku tidak dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik dan tidak memiliki kekasih.

Apakah aku akan menjadi salah satu orang yang menganggap memiliki tambatan hati yang terbalaskan akan menghilangkan semua kesusahan dalam hidup?

Gara-gara kelemahanku itu, aku jadi memutuskan kontak dengan teman-teman karena merasa hidup mereka sudah jauh berbeda dariku dan aku merasa tidak ada tempat bagiku dalam hidup mereka. Alhasil aku jadi tidak punya teman dekat saat akhir hidupku sebelum aku terbangun di dunia DC.

Ugh, aku tidak mau memikirkan soal itu lagi, percuma saja.

Aku memandangi sebuah foto dimana Eva, Nathan dan Yoko berfoto bersama dengan gembira. Sedikit penasaran kenapa hubungan mereka berakhir seperti itu dan bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Sepertinya mereka tidak peduli terhadap Eva sama sekali. Tetapi menurut penjelasan Lily, kejadian ini terjadi sudah agak lama dan mereka sudah tidak saling mengontak. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu bahwa Eva kecelakaan.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman Eva yang lain? Dalam album foto, Eva sepertinya memiliki 2 orang teman lagi. Apakah Eva kehilangan kontak juga dengan mereka?

Lily sudah menguap tanda mengantuk. Aku pun segera mengajak anak itu untuk kembali ke kamar tidur. Besok-besok jika ada waktu, aku akan menyelidiki lagi soal Eva yang asli. Dengan begini, aku pun jadi bisa melupakan obsesi tidak sehatku terhadap karakter DC untuk sementara waktu.

TBC


End file.
